Drakos:Protectors
by dfreak1112
Summary: Earth:Approximately 2200 AD. A species of dragon-like humanoids called Drakos (/draw.kos/) hide out among the human race and defend the earth from powerful inter-dimensional aliens and their leader, an evil Drakos, bent on taking over Planet Earth and stealing the planet's resources. Only the Drakos know how to defeat them and must do it quickly before the human race vanishes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

-flashback-

"Aaron! Get in the closet and stay there! Don't come out until he is gone!" a frantic female voice cried as Aaron saw his father piling up stuff in front of the door of their home.

"Mommy, what is going on!?" Aaron cried, on verge of tears as he sat on the floor inside the closet in one of the corners.

Suddenly, there was heavy pounding on the door in the living room.

"I love you sweetie. Stay here please. Be as quiet as you possibly can." His mother said sadly as she closed and locked the door.

Aaron sat quietly, tears streaming down his face and sobbing silently. After several seconds of silence, it sounded like a small explosion in the living room. Aaron heard roaring and things smashing all around and things breaking. After what seemed like 10-15 mins, the roaring stopped along with all the smashing. Aaron remained silent, fighting the urge to cry out in fear as footsteps came into the room he was hiding in. the footsteps got closer and closer until it sounded like they were at the door. After several agonizing seconds, Aaron felt another thing explode and heard the sound of wings flying away.

He waited for several mins before he turned the doorknob to look outside. As he walked out, there was a hole blown into the side of the room, where he guessed the person took off. He walked through the house, seeing it trashed and destroyed. As he went into the living room, he saw his mother and father lying on the ground, bleeding. He ran over to his dad, who looked like he had several slash wounds and several puncture wounds. He gazed at his face, which had black, soulless eyes.

"Daddy…." Aaron said quietly, tears streaming once again as he realized his father was dead. As he was crying, something grabbed him by his shoulder. Aaron jumped back but realized it was his mother. Aaron ran to her side, watching as she was bleeding from her stomach.

"you'll be ok mom. Everything will be ok…." Aaron sobbed as he tried to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Aaron, live on sweetheart…." His mother said softly, coughing and bleeding from her wound.

Aaron continued sobbing. "don't go mommy…."

"Daddy and I love you Aaron…. don't forget….." his mother said, coughing again, gasping for a final breath and then stopped breathing, her body going limp, gaining the same eyes Aaron's father had.

Aaron cried out in agony and cried uncontrollably for what seemed like hours, kneeling over his parent's bodies. He closed their eyes as someone ran in behind him.

"oh no….I was too late…." A voice said as he fell to his knees in shock of the horrendous site. He then noticed their son Aaron, lying on his mother's dead body. He slowly stood up and walked over to Aaron, placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder. He looked up and saw it to be his uncle who lived 45 mins from them.

"Uncle Derrill…..who would do this?" Aaron cried out as he continued sobbing with his palms in his face.

His uncle didn't respond, but he embraced his nephew and hugged him, not caring that the blood was staining his clothes. "I got to get him out of here. they will surely come back looking for him…." Derrill thought as he heard the wailing of sirens pulling up to the driveway. "Come on Aaron. The policemen are here. We got to go and let them do their job…." Derrill said softly, trying to stand up.

"NO! I want to stay with Mommy and Daddy!" Aaron said, clutching onto his Mother's neck.

"Come on Aaron…. Please…..let the good policemen do their work…." Derrill said, feeling crushed about taking Aaron away from his parents. He had to though, for Aaron's sake.

After several mins of fighting Derrill's pleading, Aaron let go, kissed both his mom and dad on the cheek and ran over to Derrill. After Derrill and Aaron answered a few questions from the police, Derrill gave them his phone number in case there was any new news on the investigation. Afterwards, Derrill got a spare shirt and pants from his trunk and allowed Aaron to change out of his clothes that he needed to give to the police into the new ones.

As soon as they were on the road, Aaron laid down on the seat of Derrill's car, still sobbing slightly. Derrill latched a lap belt around his waist, closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat, driving away from the house into the distance.

End of Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

-6 years later, Denver Colorado-

"Aaron…. Aaron!" a voice rang out. Aaron looked up from his desk to see his teacher in his face.

"Yes?" Aaron asked, shaking his head to get out of his dazed state.

"I asked you a question. What does Na stand for on the periodic table?" the teacher asked, apparently slightly agitated by this.

"It is Sodium." Aaron spoke, then leaned back in his seat, ducking his head down.

"Correct, but the next time I see you sleeping in class, you will get detention." The Teacher said, walking back up to the front of the class to continue his lecture. Aaron took up his pen and began to take notes again.

After class was over, the final bell rang. When Aaron walked over to his locker to put his books away, several senior guys came up to him, knocking the books out of his hand and shoving him into the locker.

"Hey Airhead! Give me your lunch money!" one of the bullies called out.

"Go away Rodney. I am really not in the mood." Aaron said, picking up his books and putting them in his open locker.

"Make me, Airhead!" the bully called out again, this time pushing him into the floor.

Aaron lost it and grabbed Rodney by his jacket, slamming him into the locker and pushed him to the ground with some unknown strength. Stunned by what had happened, Aaron shut his locker and darted out while Rodney was on the ground.

Aaron ran until he was out of sight of the school. He stopped to catch his breath and then realized where he had stopped: a place known for drug violence. He kept moving as several shady characters began to eye him. Just before he was out, a tall, lean man stepped in front of him with a knife.

"Give your wallet to me boy! No one has to get hurt!" the thief said, pointing the knife at Aaron as several other guys surrounded him too. Aaron threw his backpack at one guy and jumped over him as he was recovering. Aaron bolted down the alleyway, but didn't get far before the knife man caught up with him and blocked his way.

"Stupid kid!" the knife man said as he came at him. Aaron screamed out and tried to hold out his hands to block the blow, flailing his arms around. Soon, he heard the thief yell in pain and run. Aaron opened his eyes to see his hands all the way to his elbows were black and scaly skinned and his fingers had become ivory claws. Aaron just stared at them as they returned to normal, in disbelief at what he saw. After several minutes, he regained control, grabbed his backpack from the now empty alley and ran the rest of the 2 miles home.

"I'm a Freak…." Aaron thought to himself as he was nearing home. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked up the porch.

Derrill opened the door for him and Aaron slumped his way in, sitting on the couch as Derrill closed the door. He threw his backpack on the chair in the room

"Afternoon Champ. How was school?" Derrill asked as he smiled back, setting the bag on the ground and sitting in the chair. Aaron however remained silent.

"Aaron? What's wrong?" Derrill asked again, this time putting his arm around Aaron's neck.

"I'm a freak uncle…..I am a freak aren't I?" Aaron said, his eyes beginning to water up and several tears fell down his face.

"Of course you're not. Why would you say this?" Derrill said with a worried look on his face.

Aaron held out his hands and allowed them to morph into what he saw earlier.

"oh my…already that time?" Derrill thought as Aaron's hands returned to normal and saw Aaron sobbing slightly.

"Am I a freak uncle?" Aaron asked as tears continued streaming down his face.

"of course you aren't son…." Derrill said, showing Aaron his red scaled arms.

"Wait? You are one too?" Aaron spoke as he wiped the tears away.

"Yes…I should've told you this long ago, but you and I…. your Mom and Dad…we are what we call Drakos." Derrill said.

"Drakos?" Aaron said, still choking up a little from crying.

"Yes. We are Half Human, Half Dragon humanoids with special abilities. We are stronger than normal humans and we each have our own element. Mine is Fire. From how your arms changed, I'd say your element is darkness, the same as your parents."

"Is our whole family like this?" Aaron asked, taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"Yes, although besides us, there is maybe 3-4 still alive out of 30-40 that used to be alive in our family. They are killing us off like flies." Derrill said as he itched his head.

"Who is Uncle? Who is trying to kill us?" Aaron asked.

"A rogue dragon and some creatures he has working for him. We don't know much yet, but we do know that a black dragon out there is slowly killing off Drakos one by one." Derrill said.

Just before Aaron was about to talk again, Derrill spotted something out of the corner of his eye coming up the street towards them fairly quickly.

"Aaron, let's go. Now! Follow me!" Derrill said, pulling Aaron up by the arm.

"What's happening Uncle?" Aaron asked, slight panic in his voice. He followed his uncle into his bedroom where he pulled out a large gun from his drawer and handed it to Aaron.

"What's going on Uncle?" Aaron asked, slowly taking the gun.

"I'll explain later. Run into your room, grab whatever money you have and meet me at the back door in 1 minute. Hurry!" Derrill said.

Aaron ran to get his money and a few other small items and met his uncle at the back door, holding the gun and trembling slightly.

"it'll be ok Aaron. Just follow me ok?" Derrill said.

Aaron nodded as Derrill opened the back door and morphed his hands. As they were making a mad dash for the gate, something silverfish in color and looking like a dog, leaped off the roof and knocked Derrill to the ground.

Aaron, Go!" Derrill shouted as he shoved his claws into the creature on top of him and ripped it down its body. The creature screeched out in pain and fell to the ground, dead. Him and Aaron ran and ran until they lost the other creature that had been following them.

"whew, we lo…" Derrill had no time to finish his sentence as 2 creatures the same color as the last one, but with super long claws swiped at Derrill's head.

"Uncle, look out!" Aaron cried out as Derrill ducked from the claw attacks.

"Run, Aaron Run!" Derrill said, pushing Aaron along a little as the 2nd set of claws missed him. Aaron and Derrill rounded a street corner that had a large brick house at the end of the street about ¼ mile down the road.

"Keep running as fast as you can towards the house!" Derrill said as he turned around and breathed several fire balls at the enemy.

As they slowly neared the home, Aaron lifted his head up and saw a glint of light and then one of the Aliens dropped dead, a hole in its head. One of the others however, kept running at them. Just then, a Drakos with light blue scaled feet slugged the alien, sending it flying into a tree.

"You alright Torch?" the Drakos asked, helping up Aaron who had tripped.

"Tundra. Thank goodness for your timing." Derrill said just as the alien recovered from being slammed into the tree.

"Torch, get him inside. I will finish this." Tundra said, raising his fists at the shrieking creature. The creature rushed at Torch, trying to catch him as he ran towards them. Tundra swung around, catching the Creature's arm and slammed his fist into the creature's stomach area, twisting his brass knuckles roughly. The creature cried out in pain, trying to swipe at Tundra. Tundra caught the swinging claw with his other fist and kneed the creature in the stomach and threw it to the ground, leaving a small impact crater. Tundra stood again in battle position as the Creature stood up and rushed him. In a quick flash of speed, the creature was on the ground dead, Slashed across the chest and neck. Tundra returned his scaled arms to normal. He then began to walk back to the house, carrying the Creature on his shoulders.

As Derrill and Aaron stopped on the porch to catch their breath, Aaron glanced over at someone who was putting away his sniper rifle. He looked to be around 6 feet tall in a T-shirt and jeans and was donning what he could swear was a WW II helmet. The person noticed him looking at him.

"Are the both of you ok?" The person said as he put away his sniper and closed the case it was encased in.

"yeah, we're ok. Thanks for helping us." Derrill said, smiling.

"not a problem." The person replied.

"What is your name, Sir?" Derrill asked with a curious look on his face.

"Jake. I got here about a few weeks ago." Jake replied.

"a pleasure to meet you Jake. This is my nephew Aaron Nightbringer." Derrill said, gesturing to Aaron next to him.

"um…Hi?" Aaron said nervously, not sure of what else to say and still in shock from what happened.

"my human name is Derrill. My dragon name is Torch. A pleasure to meet you." Derrill replied as Tundra walked through the front door with the creature's corpse.

"Same to you too. Come, let's go inside. It is too dangerous for us to be out here for too long." Jake replied, holding the door open.

Derrill and Aaron walked through the open door. Aaron looked around in amazement as many people/dragons were walking through the place. It looked like a palace, sporting stone walls with fireplaces for the walls. It even had the layout of a castle, stairs spiraling upwards to the upper floors. Aaron gazed at objects that seemed to be made of gold itself and torches of varying size lined the walls, sending a warm light and feeling into such a big place.

"Wow….this is cool….." Aaron commented, gazing at everything around as the door behind them closed shut and was locked with several large locks.

"Aaron, welcome to the Draconium order HQ for North America west. All the special cases like us from across the western USA are here." Derrill explained to him.

"Come. Let's get you 2 your sleeping quarters." Jake said, pointing to a desk where several people were standing.

"Wait here Aaron. I will go and get our room assignments." Derrill said, going off with Jake.

Aaron noticed a large doorway off to the side of the hall that no one was going into. Curious, he walked over to it and pushed it open slightly. He peered into the room and saw that it was full of Native American statues and items spread out in the room and over the walls. He then looked towards the back of the room and noticed a Dragon, a real live dragon, either resting or in deep meditation. The dragon was red in color with several dark red like stripes along the top of its neck. It had a mane running down its neck and back. Its belly scales were of a hot pink color.

"Aaron Nightbringer. Come closer…." the dragon spoke, not opening its eyes.

Aaron slowly walked up to the dragon, nervous of what was going to happen.

"we have been waiting for you, Aaron." The dragon spoke as it opened its illuminated eyes.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked nervously.

"I am Kiraga of the Lakota….." the Dragon replied, looking at Aaron as if it were gazing into his soul.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch 3**_

Aaron stood still for what seemed like several long minutes before he said anything.

"How do you know about me?" Aaron spoke slowly and nervously.

Kiraga sighed. "Calm down Young one. I knew of your Father and Mother, Lexon and Ada Nightbringer. They were legends here. Pretty much all of the older dragons here knew them. They took down some pretty dangerous creatures and saved many lives. When I heard of their passing, it was a sad time…."

"Yeah. I think of them almost every day…" Aaron said, feeling tears in the back of his eyes.

"however, the spirits have told me that you are "the One"." Kiraga said as Aaron looked on in amazement.

"The one? What do you mean?" Aaron asked, still unsure.

"You are one of 3 dark drakos that hasn't gone evil in the past 200 years… it has been told that through you, we shall be rescued from the creatures that roam our lands." Kiraga said, taking a deep breath.

"This isn't happening…." Aaron whispered to himself.

"Hey there is no need to worry young Drakos. We are going to be helping you every step of the way. –looks around for something- where are those blades? –looks up on a high wall across from her and sees the blades- ok there we go. –grabs the blades that are hanging on the wall- here young Aaron." Kiraga spoke and held the blades in front of Aaron.

"What are these?" Aaron asked, confused.

"These are your father's swords, Son. He asked me to keep them safe when he left the order to raise you. He said that when you discovered the Draconium Order, you were to have his swords." Kiraga said.

"oh. Thank you…." Aaron said, taking the blades from Kiraga's paw. The blades were short and sturdy, the blades themselves measuring at about 4-5 feet in length. The handles had gold etching on them and had etched Ada and Lexon into the handles.

"Guard them well." Kiraga replied. Aaron nodded, but remained silent as he gazed upon the blades.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"please come in." Kiraga replied back as the door creaked open. In walked a woman about 20-25 years in age with a pink t-shirt and jeans. She was also wearing some sort of lab coat.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Kiraga. I just wanted to say that we have potion ready for the new weapons you have made." The Woman replied, pulling out several large flasks of a color similar to that of the creatures Aaron saw earlier.

"oh ok. Thank you, Nya. The new weapons are over there." Kiraga pointed to a pile of short swords and long swords.

As Nya was walking towards the pile of weapons, putting 1-2 flasks back into her lab coat, she noticed Aaron standing there, watching.

"Hello There." Nya said with a happy look on her face.

"uh Hi?" Aaron replied, waving back.

"Nya this is Aaron Nightbringer. Son of Lexon Nightbringer. He just got here today." Kiraga said smiling slightly.

"oh, Wow what an honor to finally meet Lexon's son. –goes over and shakes his hand- my name is Nya. I'm in the department of Research as chief researcher and scientist." Nya replied with a smile on her face.

"What do you do exactly, Miss Nya?" Aaron asked, a little confused as to what she actually did.

"come to my lab in the northwest corner of this place near the back later and I will show you." Nya replied back, soaking the weapons in the solution she had in her hands and incanting a spell of sorts. Aaron watched as the weapons soaked in the solution glowed bright red for several seconds and then stopped.

"Alright. These are good." Nya said, grabbing a knife from the pile.

"Thank you, Nya." Kiraga replied as the door opened again, this time it being Derrill and Jake looking for him.

"Torch, Jake. Good to see you two." Kiraga said as they walked in.

"Good to see you again Kiraga. It has been a long time." Derrill replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Kiraga. Good to see you too." Jake replied.

Kiraga lowers her dead down to Derrill, gazing at him through her glistening eyes. "Derrill, please take care of Aaron. You are all he has left…." Kiraga spoke with worry in her voice.

"I always will. His Father was my Brother after all." Derrill replied, smiling back.

Kiraga smiled back and moved her head back.

"Ready to go Aaron?" Derrill replied.

"Yeah." Aaron said, still in thought of everything that happened and still clutching the swords from Kiraga.

"Goodbye, Aaron. See you soon." Kiraga said as Derrill, Jake and Aaron opened the door and exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"Uncle, who was she exactly?" Aaron asked.

"She is Kiraga of the Lakota. She is the wise craftsman and spiritualist for this place. Drakos go to her for guidance, comfort or direction. She is able to communicate with those who have gone before." Derrill explained as Jake also began to speak.

"She is also a skilled Craftsman. Give her designs to any weapon and she can make it." Jake explained as the 3 of them passed what was supposedly the training room. As they passed, Aaron glanced in to see a beautiful female training with gusto. He thought about her as they continued down the hall.

After about 10 more mins of walking, they arrived at 2 rooms across from each other. "Ah here we are. Your quarters Aaron." Jake said, stopping at a large door. Aaron glanced in to see a large room about the size of a living room complete with a restroom and a nice view of the world outside. "The scenic view is a holographic projection of the outside. It will change periodically. Also, we do have a mess hall that is open 24/7. They serve just about anything you like. As you saw on the way here, is one of 6 training halls here, all having to deal with a particular skill needed to become a powerful Drakos: Elemental skill, Agility skill, strength skill, Cognitive skill, Drakos skill and weapon skill. You will be trained in each one simultaneously, the amount of time it takes depending on how fast you progress. The one we passed on our way here is the Agility hall. –Points to the other room- those are your quarters Derrill." Jake explained as they listened.

"Thank you, Jake. I'm going to go and rest now. It was nice to meet you." Derrill said, patting Aaron on the shoulder and going to his quarters, closing the door behind him

"Dinner is available from 5pm-10pm. If you need anything, just let a guard know and they will fetch me. I will be training myself." Jake said with a friendly voice.

"Jake?" Aaron asked, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

Aaron sighed as he stared at the blades given to him by Kiraga. "How can I do this? This morning I was in school, doing classes. Now I am here, in a place unknown to me, finding out that I am part Dragon, and now I am training for who knows what! –slams his palm into the stone wall of his room- My life sucks so bad! My parents are gone and I almost lost my uncle Derrill today…" –tears stream down his face- I can't do these things Jake…." Aaron said, choking back sobs.

Jake walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be ok kid. Your Uncle is still here and I will be here too. Always remember that ok?" Jake said with a gentle voice to try and calm Aaron down. Aaron however, remained silent. Jake patted him one more time on the shoulder and then turned around to leave. "hope you sleep well…."

Just then, as Jake was making his way out, the Female Aaron was looking at came up to his door.

"Excuse me? Is everything alright? I heard some banging from here." the female asked, stepping slowly inside.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a rough day for Aaron here." Jake said, leaving the room.

The Female walks over to him. "Hello there."

Aaron turns around and is startled to see the Girl he was staring at as he was walking to his room. She was a beautiful blonde with ice blue eyes: all around beautiful.

"Um Yeah I am ok. Thank you." Aaron said, quickly wiping the tears. She wiped away the last of his tears.

"My name is Sabra." The dragoness spoke, smiling at Aaron.

"Aaron Nightbringer." Aaron said.

"It is a pleasure Aaron. –giggles slightly- you are cute, you know that? I love sensitive guys." Sabra finished, blushing slightly.

"oh…. Well, uh….Thanks." Aaron replied, his face turning beet red.

Sabra giggled again. "See you Around Aaron." Sabra said, planting a light kiss on Aaron's cheek as she left.

Aaron blushed slightly as she left. At least the night ended on a good note…. He did his nightly rituals before retiring to bed.

-meanwhile, outside far away-

"So, they did have a Son! I will see to it that he suffers Just like his parents Did! Muahahahaha!" the mysterious voice cried and laughed evilly. He walked out to where a group of the portal Creatures were gathered.

"All Drakos will die and the Humans will be extinct!" the mysterious voice cried again, laughing evilly as thunder and lightning flashed around them.

End of Ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch 4**_

Aaron heard commotion in the hallways, signaling the arrival of morning. Having slept very little, Aaron groggily got out of bed at the sound of a knock on his door. Aaron pulled back the covers and went to the door. As he opened it, a guard was there.

"Mr. Nightbringer, Jake and Derrill request your presence in the breakfast hall." The Guard said in a stoic, blank voice.

"ok. Give me 5 mins." Aaron said politely. The guard waited politely outside while Aaron changed into the clothing provided him by the order: a Grey suit with the color of your element as a strap on the Arms and a pair of training slacks. As soon as he was ready, he came out and followed the guard to the breakfast hall.

As he was walking towards the breakfast hall, they ran into the girl Aaron saw training the other day before, running from the breakfast hall.

"oh hello." Aaron said, sliding hair out of his face.

"Hello Aaron." She replied, smiling slightly.

" how are you?." Aaron said rather shyly, blushing slightly.

"I am good." She replied as she giggled slightly. "you look rather cute when you are shy."

Aaron blushed even more. "oh hehe tthanks…." Aaron replied, blushing even more and giving a slight smile back.

Sabra giggled again slightly. "hehe see you around Aaron. It was nice to see you." Sabra smiled and took off down the hall.

"nice to see you too….." Aaron thought as he blushed all the way into the breakfast hall.

As they neared the doors, the scent of almost every food imaginable wafted from behind the closed Aaron reached the breakfast hall, he could not believe his eyes. Everything from pancakes to cereal to eggs and bacon was all cooked and lined up like a buffet. Aaron could feel his mouth salivating as he smelled and stared at all the delicious food. Just then, Derrill and Jake walked up to Aaron.

"Good morning Sleepyhead." Derrill said, patting Aaron on the shoulder.

"Sleep well I presume, Mr. Aaron?" Jake asked smiling and yawning, all the while nervously glancing around.

"Yes. Much better than recently." Aaron replied. He then noticed that Derrill and Jake were not wearing the same outfit as he was wearing. "What are these suits for?" Aaron asked.

"These suits are specifically designed for training purposes. Once you have completed your training, several sets of clothes will be made for you, you getting to choose the design and colors. These and the clothes that will be made for you are made with a material that won't tear when we transform." Jake explained, transforming his hand and the clothes didn't tear at all, but formed to the size of his paw.

"Whoa cool." Aaron said. He just then remembered how hungry he was. "Mind if I grab something to eat?" Aaron asked, his stomach grumbling.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Meet me in the front area where we met afterwards and I will take you to our leaders of this branch of the order." Jake replied as Aaron nodded and headed off towards the pancake table.

"You have a good kid there Torch." Jake said, smiling as Aaron piled on pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"I know I do. If Lexon were here right now, I think he would be proud of him." Derrill replied as Jake went out the door.

After about 30 mins or so of stuffing his face, Aaron went out the door to see Jake waiting while talking to a woman about 20-30 yrs old with red hair.

"Thanks Nuri. Talk to you later." Jake finished as Aaron walked up behind him.

"Ready Aaron my man?" Jake said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Let's go." Aaron replied as Jake breathed a small sigh of relief.

Jake took Aaron down a flight of stairs off to the side of Kiraga's room. As they descended, Aaron asked Jake several questions.

"Hey Jake, may I ask where you come from?"Aaron asked as they continued down the stairs.

"I come from Madison County, North Carolina. Lived there my whole life." Jake replied as he continued on.

"How old are you Jake?" Aaron asked, this time a little embarrassed to ask.

"I am 278 years old. I was born in 1922." Jake replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs and came to a large set of doors.

Aaron's jaw dropped. "278? Do most dragon humans like us live that long?"

Jake pushed the doors open. "Yeah. We are all able to live for long periods of time, considering we are no killed in the process."

"Wow…." Aaron thought as they entered through the doors.

When they walked through the doors, they walked into a large hall covered in a nice red long rug and torches lined the hallway leading up to a throne. As they closed the doors, 2 guards walked up to them.

"State your name and Business here." one of the guards stated, brandishing his weapon.

Just then what Aaron assumed to be the leader of this place came up behind them.

"Brolin, you may stand down." He spoke to the guard. The guard bowed and backed away from them.

"Hello Jake. Come to report on your mission from yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes Captain Berra Sir. We were able to locate and destroy several of the Ungues attacking local communities." Jake said in a formal tone, but still quite relaxed.

"Excellent Job. –glimpses over to see Aaron, who shrinks his head into his suit, or tries to- and who might you be, Young Drakos?" Captain Berra asked, smiling.

"I am Aaron Nightbringer, Sir. A pleasure to meet you." Aaron replied, bowing in respect.

"We rescued him along with Torch who were being chased by 2 ungues who found them." Jake said.

"no need to bow Son. A Nightbringer huh? So your Father and mother were Ada and Lexon?" Berra Asked.

"Yes Sir it is them." Aaron said, still rather shyly shuffling around.

"well, well. What fortunate circumstances we must have to have you here. your Mother and Father were the greatest warriors around. They were part of the group which founded this Order. It was a sad day for all when they were killed….." Berra spoke, sadness in his voice.

"I will do my best to live up to my parent's legacies." Aaron said, shuffling around nervously.

"I am sure you will Aaron. They loved you so much and always spoke so highly of you. They fought to protect you Son." Berra replied.

"I will do my best to learn and become better than I am." Aaron said, pounding his chest with his fist.

"Jake will be your mentor and guide. He is a good man and you can learn a lot from him." Berra Replied, patting Jake on the shoulder, while Jake displayed a nervous, but good smile.

"He has already Sir." Aaron said, smiling back.

"Welcome to the order Aaron Nightbringer. –pats him on the shoulder again- now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting I must be to." Berra said, waving goodbye to them as he took off down the hall.

They then exited the hall, closing the doors behind them. They then ascended the stairs back up into the great hall.

"Now, let us get you to your training Aaron Nightbringer. The training that will change your life forever." Jake said and smiled, leading Aaron down the corridor.

End of ch 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch 5**_

-7 years later-

"Jake, you and your team are summoned to the great hall mission desk at once!" a text message sent to Jake, Aaron's, Daire's, Barak's, Sabra's, and Nuri's Phones.

Pretty soon, all of them came upon each other as they were running towards the desk. Aaron was clad in dark clothing with grey stripes and had his father's swords strapped, crisscrossed across his back and 2 large handguns on his belt. He was 6 ft tall, 180 pounds and just turned 23. Daire is a friend of Aaron. They became best of friends in their drakos skill class. Daire is an earth drakos, has a large muscular body and has bones as hard as diamonds. He carries a large headed hammer and is 29 years of age. He has since become part of Capt Tundra's security force, since he is in the top 3 for strongest Drakos, physical strength wise. He is assigned to Jake's group to get them back safely. Barak is the brains of the group and also the funniest. He is 27 and carries around some pistols and a retractable spear with several small hooked blades on it for melee fighting. He is an electric Drakos and can absorb massive amounts of electrical energy. He is 6 ft tall and weighs 175 lbs. Sabra and Nuri are the 2 female Drakos assigned to the group. Sabra is a sweet, gentle 23 year old. She and Aaron are engaged to be married soon. She is an Ice Drakos and can manipulate water and ice. She is swift and has a black belt in martial arts, so she carries twin long knives with her along with pistols. She has a good sense of smell and direction. Nuri is 28 and is a fire Drakos. She is able to manipulate Fire and can use it at will. She has Samurai training, so she carries a katana on her back and carries shuriken in a bag around her waist along with 1 large pistol.

"Finally! A mission after not having one for weeks!" Barak spurted out as he stopped right in front of the desk, but Aaron runs into him, falling to the floor while the rest of them stopped in front of the desk.

"you have a hard Head Aaron!" Barak said out loud, rubbing his temple as he stood back up.

I would say the same for you, Barak." Aaron replied, rubbing his temple from where the both of them bumped heads. Nuri sighed, a bit frustrated.

"you had a mission, Barbara?" Jake said to the desk clerk.

"Yes. There are several civilians trapped in an abandoned factory building about 2 miles away, with several Ungues and Boulder class PC's trying to get at them. We need you and your team down there pronto to stop them and save the civilians. You leave immediately." The clerk explained.

"Move out Everyone! Let us go save those innocent people from the jaws of death." Jake exclaimed. With that, they all walked out the front door and together, they ran towards the site.

-switch to Group of people in an abandoned factory-

"Run! Into the meat locker!" a man cried out, tryin to direct a group of 10 people where everyone was in a panic. As they were running, he saw several more creatures emerge from the portal at the other end of the room. Just before they made it to the door, they were surrounded by several Ungues. Several of the people were sobbing and got down on their knees, curling up into a ball.

Just as one of the Creatures was about to leap at them, a sound was heard and one of the creatures fell down dead. The creatures turn toward the noise just in time for another shot to ring out and another go down.

Barak pulled out his retractable spear. "Come on, you Piece of Scum Creatures!" Barak hissed at the creatures as they rushed him.

Aaron, Daire and Jake stayed with Barak while Nuri and Sabra ran over to the frightened people. As the creatures were leaping at them, Barak threw his spear at one, killing it, while shooting a bolt of electricity at another, frying it. In a flash, Aaron pulled out his blades, slashing at one leaping over his head and threw his blade at another, killing it as well. Jake's hands turned into Claws and he slashed one of the creatures across the chest at an upward angle, killing it. He then leaped at another, his claws sinking into it. Daire took out an Ungues and a Boulder came rushing at him, leaping into the air, ready to smash him with his heavy Fists. Daire put up his hands, and when the creature landed on him, slamming his fists into Daire's palms, Daire did not seem too phased. He grabbed the Boulder's arms, twisting them and breaking them with his enormous strength. The Alien cried out in terrible pain just before Daire finished him off with his Hammer.

Nuri picked up her phone and dialed in HQ. "We need the portal squad! Jake's team rendezvous point!" Nuri said, dodging a swipe from a Ungues that sliced a metal pole in half as she hung up. She turned her hand into a claw and slashed the Ungues, sending him flying into the wall. She then ran at the creature and slashed it again, killing it. Sabra tried to calm everyone down. "Listen up everyone! I need you to follow us two. We will take you to a safe place!" Sabra spoke as she grabbed a Ungues by the head. "Freeze!" the creature began to slow down and ice crystals formed on its skin until it finally dropped dead.

"What are you!?" a person cried, looking at Sabra in disbelief.

"We are not fully Human, but we are not here to hurt you. We are the good guys. Now come on! Follow me and stay together!" Sabra said, running for the back exit. She stabbed an Ungues who was blocking the door and she kicked it open. Outside was a cage of Dark Energy with an electrical cage that had been erected by Aaron and Barak.

"Ok. Everyone stay inside here. You will be safe for now! Once it is safe, we will get you home!" Sabra said, directing them into the barrier. Sabra then reassured them they would be safe and then returned inside the building.

Nuri grabbed an ungues by the head and said: "Burn!" suddenly, the creature roared in pain and struggled as Nuri held it in place until it burst into flames, dead. Sabra pulled out her knives and dueled with another Ungues, dealing blow after blow. Aaron put away his swords as a Boulder came rushing at him. He turned his arms and feet into dragon form and leaped right over onto the Boulder's back, dragging his claws down its back, leaving a dead Boulder on the Ground. Jake grabbed one by the head and hurled it against the concrete wall.

Just then, the Portal Squad had shown up, a group of Humans who knew about the Draconian Order and helped them to close portals and stop creatures from coming through. O back in

"Well, get in there and seal off that portal! Go now!" Nuri Shouted to the portal squad. They quickly go in and pull out a small device. They press a few buttons and the portal seals itself. They finish off the last few ungues that are in the room and then they put away their weapons. They then go up to this girl who is sliding her knives back into their holsters.

"Wow….that was amazing!" Jake spoke with awe in his voice.

"I agree. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Aaron asked.

"Whoa Hey. Back up and give her some breathing room. –They all back up several steps- What is your name Miss?"

"Blaze." The Girl spoke, sliding the final knife into its holster. Just then, a giant portal creature shattered the window and snatched one of the humans by his jacket and took off. They all rush outside to see the man being carried away, screaming and yelling.

"curse those Fuge. How come we didn't see it from before?…-thinks for a second- Aaron, throw me your pistol!" Jake said, catching the pistol Aaron threw his way. Jake then aimed the pistol at the creature's foot and fired. The bullet flew with incredible speed and hit the Fuge in the left leg. The creature screeched out in pain and released the man. The man screamed as he fell fast. Barak unfurled his wings and flew lightning fast, saving the man. The Fuge got really angry, dive bombing the group. The Fuge opened its screeching maw and sprayed a green bile on the group.

"Dark Barrier!" Aaron cried as a dark shield popped around the group and the bile hit the barrier and slid off onto the ground, melting the surrounding rock around them. Aaron lowers the barrier as the Fuge flies around for another pass. Blaze morphed out her wings, pulled out her long knives and shot off into the air, catching the creature in the back with one of her knives. Blaze pulled out her other blade, sinking it into the back as well. The creature howled in pain and lashed out with it's blade like wingtips, whipping blaze on the cheek. Blaze however, continued to repeatedly jam the blades into the creature, avoiding the wing slashes, until it was weak and fell to the ground. Aaron then decapitated it as it was trying to shoot one last stream of bile. The body then twitched as it died off.

"Wow…..that was incredible." Nuri spoke as Blaze and Aaron walked back towards the group.

"she's got skills." Barak blurted out, placing his retractable spear back into his bag.

As Blaze and Aaron came into the group, Jake Approached Blaze with curiousity.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jake asked her as she wiped the blood from her blades.

"I had to to survive…. Been living on my own for several months now…..these things killed off all my friends…" Blaze spoke slowly, holstering her blades.

"Well, would you like to come back with us?" Sabra asked politely.

Blaze then got all stiff and was frozen to the spot. She then began to look angry.

"And Why Should I? Why should I trust you?" Blaze asked with anger tipped in her voice.

"Because we are not here to hurt anyone besides these creatures." Sabra said after a few seconds of silence.

"you look like you could use a nice bath, a good meal and a decent bed to sleep in. we can offer that." Jake spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaze asked, curious with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Because you look like someone who has been through a lot and we just wanna help." Aaron spoke up.

"Come. I have an extra bed in my Dorm. You can sleep there k?" Nuri said.

" Thanks…." Blaze said quietly, but within earshot of everyone as they all began to walk back to the Order.

The trip back to the Order is a quick and rather silent one. They exchange a few words, but not much conversation. As they approach the door to the inside of the order, Kiraga's spirit form appears in front of the building.

"Hello Kiraga." Aaron spoke with reverence and respect in his voice.

"Returned from your mission have you?" Kiraga inquired, her eyes falling ever so slightly onto the new addition in their group.

"Yes. The portal crew is finishing up with the portal and the bodies." Jake spoke with the same mannered respect.

"Yo Ms. K. What's up?" Barak said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Barak, the next time you call me that, I will beat you." Kiraga said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Barak raised his hands up and slowly backed away. All the while, Blaze remained silent. Kiraga's Spirit form walked up to her with a curious look on her face as Blaze looked away slightly.

"What is your name, young one?" Kiraga asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Blaze." Blaze quickly answered and said nothing more.

Kiraga looks at her for several more seconds before talking again.

"Aaron, I need to talk to you and Sabra when you come in before your ceremony tomorrow night. Bring Blaze here with you. I would like to see her in person." Kiraga explained as she faded.

Blaze looked Nervous as they all entered in the door into the main hall. As Jake, Barak and the others went to report on the mission, Aaron and Sabra headed towards Kiraga's room. Blaze kinda stood there for a sec, before following Sabra and Aaron. She gazed around nervously at all the surroundings. She hadn't been in a crowded place like this for a while. She stayed within sight of Sabra and Aaron as they made their way through the crowded hall to the door of Kiraga's room.

The 3 of them entered Kiraga's room, where she was sitting on her haunches, meditating. As Aaron closed the large doors behind them, she opened her eyes from her meditative state. She then lowered her head to see Blaze, who was standing behind Aaron and Sabra. She looked at her for a minute or so as Blaze kinda stood there, unsure what to do. Aaron and Sabra waited.

"You have seen much Death young one. You have an aura of sadness that surrounds you…..-silent for several seconds and turns to Sabra- you however, don't need to feel sad anymore. Sabra and Aaron and their group are the most trustworthy group in here. they are good Friends. ^^" Kiraga said with a small smile.

"How is it that you know me? I haven't even met you, yet you know me.." Blaze spoke with a little more gusto than before.

" Young one, I am the spiritualist here. I make it my job to know. Plus, I could feel the air change as you approached the order." Kiraga replied.

Blaze was silent for a second or 2. "So, that form you were in outside?" she asked, curious, but still a little apprehensive.

"That is my Spirit form. When I am in meditation, I can project my spirit from my body and wander around. I can also attack with it if I so choose." Kiraga explained.

"That's pretty cool." Blaze said, a slight smile appearing on her face.

" Thanks. Now, I want to welcome you to the order." Kiraga said, smiling as she retreated her head back.

"but I haven't joined the order." Blaze said.

" trust me young one. This place is the safest place for you." Out there wandering alone, especially with all the portals opening up, we even have a hard time keeping it all under control. All our teams are stretched thin. Besides, I have felt that things are about to get worse." Kiraga spoke with all seriousness.

Blaze thought it over long and hard for several minutes. She looked uneasy as she accepted the invitation to stay.

"I will tell our leader of your arrival. In the meantime, Nuri has an extra place for you to stay. Why don't you room with her? Kiraga spoke as she reached to the side and pulled up a basket with red Dragon necklaces. She pulled one out of the basket nimbly and handed it to Blaze. "This will show you as a fire user. Wear it at all times." Kiraga finished, placing the necklace in Blaze's open palm.

Blaze looked at the shiny, red metal of the necklace as she placed it around her neck. Sabra an Aaron smiled behind her. "Thank you." She said.

"Welcome to the Order, Young Blaze." Kiraga said softly. She then told her a few more things and then issued her to go. She went out the door as she began to chat with Aaron and Sabra and closed it. Outside the door, Jake, Nuri, Barak and Daire were waiting.

"I see you met our spiritualist, Kiraga of the Lakota." Jake mentioned, smiling.

"Mrs K is awesome ain't she? Just don't tell her I called her that." Barak whispered.

They all then spot the necklace on her neck.

"Well then, I see you have the official Order necklace." Nuri Said, holding out hers for Blaze to see.

"You will room with Nuri k? I arranged for the spare bed in the room for you. They will also bring 2 new sets of clothes up for you." Jake said, smiling.

Blaze was silent, unable to speak.

"She's probably tired. Let's let her rest. See you guys in the morning." Nuri said as they all said goodbyes and departed.

"Come on Blaze. ^^ I will show you where we are at." Nuri said, motioning for a reluctant Blaze to follow her.

After winding through several corridors from the entrance, they cam upon a heavy door, which opened into a room with several beds in it.

"This is where we sleep. Your bed is the one over there." Nuri spoke, pointing to a bed next to a window.

Blaze walked over to the bed, where sitting on it was fresh sheets, 2 sets of clothes and a map showing the whole Order and where everything was. Blaze takes off her pack and weapons and places them underneath her bed. She then assembles the sheets on her bed. She places the map with her weapons and goes into the restroom to shower and change into some clothes given to her. She then comes back out and sits on her bed.

"Tomorrow, we don't have Missions because Aaron and Sabra's wedding ceremony and celebration is tomorrow night. I can show you where you can get your weapons sharpened and your old clothes mended and cleaned if you wish." Nuri said as she set her katana blade down and went to change her clothes.

"Ok. Thanks." Blaze said as the door closed to the bathroom. Blaze then picked up the map and looked at it for several seconds until Nuri returned from the bathroom.

"Nuri?" Blaze asked.

"Yes?" Nuri replied back as she laid on her own bed.

"Thanks." Blaze said as she put away the map and then fell asleep.

"you're welcome….." Nuri said as she turned off the lights and then laid down to sleep.

The end of ch 5


End file.
